Escaping The Maze
by robert3A-SN
Summary: Jeff and Annie get so caught up in each other while looking for Halloween pumpkins that they get lost in a corn maze – right as a torrential rainfall breaks out and pushes their desire to a breaking point. Based on a prompt from Crittab and the movie "Match Point"; rated M for rainy outdoor smut.


**Based on a fic prompt from crittab – which in turn was inspired by the movie "Match Point" when Scarlett Johansson and Jonathan Rhys-Meyers have sex in the rain at a field. Some dialogue is also lifted from the scene.**

"Remind me why we can't buy watermelons and paint them orange?" Jeff asked Annie as they looked at yet another pumpkin in the pumpkin field.

"Jeff, painting watermelons doesn't make them pumpkins! And we can't eat _painted _watermelons at our Halloween party! The lead might turn us into zombies or something!" Annie predicted.

"Yeah, that sort of thing happens," Jeff mocked, unknowingly ironic. He then looked out at the rest of the field, seeing the group examine pumpkins – or put them in front of their heads to play pumpkin men, in Troy and Abed's case. "Well, it looks like they've got it covered anyway," he concluded as he walked off, trying again to get a signal from his phone.

"I'm sure there's some good ones we can find, Jeff!" Annie insisted as she followed him. "You know, if you weren't interested, I'm surprised you didn't weasel out of going. Especially on a Saturday."

"Annie, we've known each other for three years and two months," Jeff recounted. "By now, I know to pick and choose my battles with you. I saw there was no sense fighting you on this, so I saved my best sarcasm for when we got here. It's rather brilliant of me, really."

"Yeah, you're a regular me," Annie shot back with a half-smile. "Come to think of it, you haven't tried to get out of these trips for a while. Not since last semester, actually. You haven't even faked an illness in months!"

"And I haven't been forced to sing karaoke with the Dean in months. What does that tell you?" Jeff pointed out.

"Well, your duet of 'Prayer for the Dying' was no 'Kiss from a Rose'," Annie conceded. "Other than that, I really shouldn't complain. You've been….surprisingly good at being with us since the summer court case. Usually when you're the big hero, it wears off by now! Or it only happens again every few weeks."

Annie would have worried that Jeff would take it the wrong way and start an argument. But at this point, they could tease each other like that and not take it seriously. Perhaps it was another side effect of how well Jeff was doing lately.

Another bit of proof was when Jeff answered, "Annie, this time next year, we won't have Halloween Eve parties to find pumpkins for. Not at Greendale, anyway. This is the last year we're doing this lame stuff as students together. So I might as well do them with you guys and do my accurate complaining then, instead of avoiding it altogether. At least for the first few months." He then checked his dead phone signal and complained, "Of course, not_ every_ adventure's been worth it!"

Annie searched for something heartfelt to say – or failing that, something sarcastic about Jeff's phone addiction. But her eye then caught a nearby corn maze and got sidetracked. "Ooh! Maybe you can get a signal in there!" she pointed to Jeff. "I can help you check! Or distract you as much as Angry Birds!"

Jeff looked doubtful about both her theories, yet he didn't have any better. So he walked towards the corn maze entrance and Annie followed him inside. "Interesting that you brought up a bird," Jeff broke the ice. "A clue to your Halloween costume, perhaps?"

"I can't whistle good enough to play an accurate bird, Jeff. So no," Annie stated.

"Good to know, _Abed,_"Jeff needled. "You know, you've resisted dressing as a Disney princess for this long. No one would blame you for giving in now."

"Like no one would blame you for finally playing Ryan Seacrest? Or the Hulk, even?" Annie answered back, which put Jeff in his place.

"What happened to those days when I landed all the low blows? I miss those," Jeff sighed.

"No you don't. I'd just disarm you with Disney tears anyway, so what's the point?" Annie nitpicked.

"One of these days there will be a cure for that! I'll even hold fun runs to raise money if I have to! I believe in the dream!" Jeff vowed as Annie rolled her eyes, and even Jeff could barely suppress a kidding tone.

It went on like this for a long while, as Jeff and Annie walked through the maze and found new topics to banter over. Jeff even stopped checking for a phone signal before long, since Annie was actually more distracting from a boring day than Angry Birds. She even made it less boring, all things considered.

This wasn't a new revelation, exactly. But ever since that day in Greendale Court – and his subsequent search for his father – Jeff felt free enough to appreciate it like he should have before. With the knowledge that this was his last year to get things right, and the better place he was in these days, these kinds of outings with Annie were finally more common.

Even when he actually told her about his dad search, she made it less painful to talk about – and made his failure to find him easier to swallow. But despite not needing her help on that today, Jeff was still content to just talk with her. It used to be rare when this happened without their issues interfering at some point. Yet they could now push that aside _and _shut out the world when they got lost in each other.

In fact, the only thing that snapped them out of it this time was when they heard a mild rumbling. When they did, they finally noticed the sky getting darker.

"When did that happen?" Annie questioned. "You didn't check the weather forecast before we left?" she asked Jeff.

"Obviously not, or my suit would be safe and dry right now!" Jeff semi-panicked, as his vanity and suit care did still trump his Annie hazes. "Come on, we can still save its integrity if we get out of here now." Annie was tempted to crack about integrity, but when she felt the first few raindrops, she focused on getting the hell out of there.

But despite their focus, they couldn't quite find a way out of the maze. In fact, they seemed further away from the exit at every turn. And as the rain came down harder, this became more of a problem.

"Ugh, this was my best Saturday suit! Now it won't get dry again until _Thanksgiving,_" Jeff pouted. "My backup Saturday suit isn't ready to fill in until then! Not like this!"

"Jeff, stop complaining and get us out of here! Then maybe your suit can stay on life support!" Annie bit back. "Don't you remember our way in? One of these routes has to jog your memory!"

Jeff racked his brain, but the only thing he remembered wasn't their way in, or their way out. "I got nothing. You distracted me by talking about Disney tears and Troy and Abed's costume shows! How can I remember where we were after that?"

"Jeff! The one time you pay attention to someone else is _now_?" Annie groaned.

"Well, why don't you put _your _flawless memory to work and find the way out?" Jeff challenged. Annie huffed and rounded the next two corners with Jeff following her, but they were still no closer to the exit.

"Okay! So I got too distracted by you to remember the way out! Now we're even!" Annie confessed. 'I'd rather be _dry_, though!" she complained as she tried to dry her face.

As she stretched, Jeff got a look at her now wet, slightly unbuttoned light pink shirt, as well as her rather wet hair. This made Jeff more than distracted again.

"Jeff? Jeff!" Annie called before Jeff finally noticed. "I asked you why you had to be so distracting! But I guess that's redundant, isn't it?"

"_I'm _distracting?" Jeff wondered, gesturing wilder than he would have liked. "You're one to talk! Especially after these last few months! Last few _years_, really!"

"How does that make sense _exactly,_ Jeff?" Annie demanded, affected by the rain and her usual fervor – among other emotions – when she got into an argument with Jeff. Especially when he actually admitted she had _any_ effect on him.

"Since when do you make _any _sense, Annie?" Jeff called, affected by the rain and his usual fervor – among other emotions – when he could barely hide the effect Annie had on him. "I got lost in a corn maze and ignored the weather just by _talking _to you! I don't get distracted like that by talking and being around _anyone! _I knew there'd be some collateral damage eventually, I just didn't think it'd be this bad!"

"Well, if you've been _distracted_ for years, shouldn't it be easier to handle by now?" Annie wondered. "In theory?" she added, realizing she might not be the best one to ask that.

Still, when Jeff saw her angry, challenging, stubbornly beautiful face look even more stubbornly beautiful while angry _and _wet, it made him blurt out the next thing in his head.

"It_ is_! That's the problem! I should still be uncomfortable about it, it worked before! But now I'm not and stuff like _this _happens! And I'm stillnot as mad about it as I shouldbe!" he argued before finally filtering himself.

"Because you like talking and being around me anyway…." Annie realized. "I guess I understand. I like it when you're like that with me…..you get more flirtatious….confident…." Annie trailed off, seeing how close she was to Jeff while he glistened in the rain – as he _admitted _things.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I shouldn't have followed you here," Jeff stated in a last ditch attempt to back off, before any more rain slid down her face and chest so vividly. And before he admitted more things that made him feel so….relieved.

"Do you _really _feel guilty?" Annie inquired, confidently but a bit shyly.

She looked so poised to do something, and yet she still looked unsure after all these years of setbacks. That mix, the rain and Annie in general made Jeff tighten with excitement, guilt over the past, and a sudden drive to make it all better. But this time, he could make himself _do something_ when he felt all this.

Yet he owed it to Annie to make sure she still wanted it, asking her "Do you?" Somehow, her unsteady breathing sounded louder than the rain – and the sensations through his body felt more vivid than the rain ever could.

So did the kiss that Annie claimed a second later.

As their lips passionately connected, Annie's hand went to the back of Jeff's neck. Somehow, they pulled away after several more seconds, eyes burning into each other and blinking out the raindrops.

"We can't do this…." Jeff started as his go to response – before he realized he wanted to say more this time. He wanted to modify it to "We can't do this _here_."

Yet he kept breathing heavily and gazed into Annie's drenched, undeterred face. She didn't look like she bought his theory – and Jeff might not have wanted her to.

Before he knew it, they were kissing again and Jeff was flooded with images of their naked bodies in the rain. The rain was a new twist on the usual fantasies, at least. But this was actual _reality_. Or at least it would be if they could stop pulling away.

Jeff opened his mouth to say _anything,_ but Annie jumped in and said, "This can't lead anyplace. Is that it, Jeff?" she asked as if she didn't care what the answer was – or was trying to hide that she did.

Somehow, it killed Jeff that she was willing to brush that aside. To do this without knowing it meant something to him and that _she _meant something. He felt the need to give her a _real _speech – not a Winger speech – to show her exactly what this meant. But there were so many words caught in his throat – words that had been growing for three years – that none were coming out.

So Jeff clutched the back of her wet head and proved her wrong with kisses instead.

At least this go-to tactic made Annie kiss back heatedly and sway around with him as they made out. Eventually, both their knees buckled and they fell onto the wet ground, right beside the corn stalks.

Undeterred by the rain or the ground, Jeff and Annie remained in their little world as they kissed even harder. They stayed on their sides, yet Jeff was tempted to put her on her back and have her way with her then and there. He would have no problem laying her on a bed – _now _– but the ground was far too uncomfortable for her to lie on.

Therefore, as their kisses got hotter, Jeff rolled over so Annie was straddling him – despite how this made the back of his suit wet _and_ dirty. The only wet, dirty thing he cared about now was on top of him, however.

With that realization, Jeff let his hands roam all over Annie –which felt even more incredible with her shirt so wet. But that still couldn't compare to putting his hand up her shirt and feeling her wet, bare back. Yet cupping her ass a moment later nearly topped that anyway.

Annie was still kissing him over and over and she wasn't slowing down. In fact, she got even faster when Jeff lifted the back of her shirt halfway up, then sat up with her right in his lap. When they finally broke, Annie started grinding slowly onto Jeff, while he could only stare at the soaking wet cleavage right in his face.

Jeff made it even wetter by burying his face into Annie's chest and licking everything he could. His left hand grabbed the back of Annie's collar while his right lifted up her shirt. He couldn't focus enough to take it off, but somehow, Annie composed herself to unbutton it.

When she finished, Jeff's eyes locked onto Annie's bra – a now see-through white, thank God. This allowed Annie to throw her shirt away and start unbuttoning Jeff's, while his face went back onto her chest.

Once Jeff's own chest was exposed, Annie deeply rubbed her hands on it to savor how wet it was. Jeff then moved to take his shirt off, yet Annie stopped him and made him lay onto the ground again.

With his shirt still on, Jeff was more comfortable lying on it instead of the dirt and grass – and Annie knew that. Even now, at this moment when they could barely remember their own names, she was looking out for him. This overwhelmed Jeff, even before Annie laid on top of him and kissed his drenched, bare chest all over.

Jeff recovered enough to start unhooking Annie's bra. After she shook it off, Jeff put one hand on the first bare breast he could grab, while the other went towards her skirt. He lifted it up and grabbed her ass again, squeezing it and her breasts at the same time while Annie's lips glided over his upper chest.

Finally Jeff lifted himself up, removed his shirt and laid it down carefully behind them. Annie rolled her eyes and got back on his lap, then her eyes closed once his hand went onto her panties. Before long, Jeff dipped a finger inside and started rubbing.

"No surprise there," Jeff muttered when he felt how wet Annie was – and not from the rain. In response, Annie reached down and put her hand into Jeff's jeans.

"None there, either," Annie stated when she stroked Jeff's hardness. Since her hand was so wet and since it was Annie's hand, Jeff nearly exploded when she pumped him – and it made her pump Annie harder with his fingers too. After a few moments, they stopped touching each other so both of them wouldn't go off right away.

Jeff unbuckled his belt and lowered his zipper while Annie slid her panties off. She then waited for Jeff to pull out his erection – and wasn't let down when he succeeded. For Jeff, letting it free and seeing Annie in only a skirt was nearly too much. "Pill?" he made himself ask without adding "Please."

"Uh huh…." was all Annie had, but it was more than enough. Reassured, Jeff let Annie climb back onto him and hover over his shaft. With both of them more than wet enough for a few reasons, Jeff was easily able to push into Annie. Keeping himself under control was another challenge.

For that reason and for Annie's comfort, Jeff let her sink onto him very slowly. He distracted himself by wiping the rain off Annie's face – yet seeing it so wet and beautiful didn't really help. Wet and beautiful and warm and so _tight_….yeah, this wasn't helping.

But Jeff kept himself contained, even when Annie got the rest of him inside her. They both froze up, trying to calm themselves before starting in earnest. Jeff was the first to make a move and pull back a bit, before thrusting back in slowly. Annie whimpered a bit and laid her head on Jeff's shoulder, as Jeff wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady.

Jeff thrusted slowly and carefully, while studying how the rain fell down Annie's bare back. It was so wet – so taut and so tight too. So soft and glistening and tempting. So beautiful, sexy and wet. So kind, smart, funny, loving, grown-up and perfect. Perfect for him. Perfectly warm and wet and soaking and tight and fuck…..

Jeff's thought process derailed from there when Annie squeezed her thighs and rode him slowly. They soon established a rhythm together, working it out by the time they pulled their faces back. Then for the first time in too long, they started kissing again.

The rain wasn't letting up and they were soaked to the bone _everywhere_. Yet the wetness of their mouths, tongues and genitals was all they focused on. That and their increased speed as they thrust harder against each other. But when they noticed the rain again, they rubbed their hands all over each other's bodies, savoring how extra smooth their skin felt now.

Jeff broke the kiss to see Annie's dripping, bare breasts, then latched his mouth onto her nipple. It worked well enough to make Annie moan louder and bounce faster on Jeff. She also grabbed onto his muscles and squeezed as hard as she could, which made Jeff go deeper into her.

At just the right angle, Annie called out Jeff's name and got halfway through before she forced herself not to cum. In turn, it made Jeff's struggle not to go first even more difficult. And in turn, this made Jeff more determined to make her go first, so it was a vicious cycle.

Annie leaned back a bit, giving Jeff's hand room to rub against her filled opening. With the extra lubrication from the rain, his fingers were doing quite a number on her. For that matter, the sight of the rain falling down Annie's breasts was doing a number on Jeff. Combined with the other numbers, it was still anyone's guess on who would go off first.

Jeff then pulled out his secret weapon. "You're so wet, Annie," he truthfully said in his patented sexy voice. "I want to make you wetter than the rain." He usually had less sappy words to trigger an orgasm with, but this was no ordinary case – or woman or orgasm, really. "Go on, cum for me….."

"You….you too….." Annie gasped out, clearly moments from going overboard. "Please, Jeff…..you too….I want to make you…..so bad….." She may have skipped a word or two, but her intent was clear. She wanted to drive him over the edge as much as he wanted to do it to her – especially since she may have _never _done that to a man before. Not a straight man, anyway.

If Annie had any more doubts that she could drive a man that crazy – drive _him _crazy – it was time to end that right now.

Jeff curled his finger against Annie's clit and placed it next to his thrusting cock. With all the rain on his finger, it was an easier fit – although he didn't have to do this for long. Within moments, Annie finally exploded and made Jeff's finger and genitals wetter than ever before.

In turn, Jeff finally did the same for Annie, letting out a torrential downpour of his own.

When both their storms ultimately subsided, Jeff fell onto his shirt with Annie on top of him. They closed their eyes and tried to relax, although it was harder when they noticed the rainfall again. "This isn't how I pictured us….relaxing after," Annie admitted.

"Me neither," Jeff conceded, then got up and wiped his face as Annie took in his admission. She then noticed her soaking bra, shirt and panties on the ground, while Jeff only had to put his shirt on and zip his pants up. This seemed unbalanced, so Annie got up to redress herself, despite how these drenched clothes were even less comfortable now.

Once they were both dressed, none of them had any idea what to say or how to say it. So Annie tried to give herself some space by walking down the maze. But when she turned the next corner, she stopped in place – which gave Jeff time to catch up.

"Annie? Annie, you don't have to run away because you think _I'd_ do that," Jeff started. "I'm tempted, to be honest….it'd be much less scary that way. But if I could be brave enough to look for my dad, there is _no _way I'm not going to…."

Before he finished, Jeff noticed why Annie was frozen up. Around the next corner was the exit out of the maze.

They boiled over in part because they thought they were lost, but they would have gotten themselves out if they took a few more steps. If they had and they missed their chance, then….

And with that, Jeff finished making a decision. Yet first, Annie stated, "Well, at least now we can go home and finallydry these clothes."

"Maybe I don't need to right away," Jeff began. "Instead of drying these clothes, I should iron out some dry ones for dinner. Then I won't look like a _wet _handsome hobo compared to you tonight. If you come over and try to shame me anyway, I mean."

"Is that your way of asking me out? On a _date_?" Annie clarified. "Jeff, this-"

"_Can _lead someplace. We just need to figure out how to do it on dry land, that's all," Jeff seriously quipped. "Maybe a dry dinner under my apartment roof could give us ideas."

"You really want to….get ideas?" Annie double checked.

"My own haven't worked so far, so maybe a fresh perspective _could _help. Doing it alone looks really stupid now. It did before this, actually," Jeff spoke in code.

If possible, this made Annie just as overcome as the sex did, and made her smile almost as brightly. Jeff instinctively returned it in kind, then looked up and stated, "Heh. If this was one of Abed's movies, the rain would stop and the sun would shine on us right now."

Annie smiled bigger at the visual, then got swept away enough to lean in and kiss Jeff's lips – and Jeff was convinced enough to kiss back for a second as well.

But instead of a romantic sunlight forming, lightning struck closer than ever and the rain poured down even harder. And without sexual tension or sex to distract Jeff and Annie, it was far more annoying – so they quickly ran out of the maze while the rain clobbered them.

They'd worry about facing the group, answering why they got lost – and about Abed figuring out everything once he noticed the grass stains on Jeff's suit – after the world stopped trying to drown them.


End file.
